A Change In Plans
by Saissister
Summary: Inbetween when Allen is saving Lenalee from the Earl and before the ark. Yaoi In The Future   POKER PAIR AKA Tyki/Allen  What if Allen was to fight the Earl but then looses his memory and Tyki tells him the jist of what Allens life is. Great Story!
1. Chapter 1

A Change In Plans

By Saissister

This takes place right inbetween where the Earl is trying to take Lenalee in the crystla and before the ark.

**Lenalee's Pov**

"Konbanwa Hakshaku," said a all to familiar voice. A Cloaked person in white had their hand on the Earl's face. " Allen Walker!" Said the Earl in a clearly displeased voice. The Earl jumped back and Allen carried me bridal style which would have made me blush normally but this wasn't the time we were on the battle field.

"Allen Kun?" I asked and looked down at me with a smile, "Hi Lenalee," said Allen.

The Earl sent a blast of 'dark matter' at me and Allen sheilded me taking the blast. I screamed "ALLEN KUN!" Allen started fighting with the Earl and I watched being yet again powerless due to my innocence.

If you have watched the anime you know what happens so I'm skipping to where the smoke cleared and now everyone's under the bridge-

**EVERYONE'S POV **

Allen sat by Lenalee waiting for her to wake up. He watched her wake up and they greeted each other but in a flash of reddish light a portal was under Allen and Tyki Mikk came up and purred, "Found you shounen." Allen was pulled into the portal by Tyki and Lenalee tried to grab Allen's hand but missed because she wasn't fast. Everyone staired at the spot where their friend had just dissapeared.

**Tyki Pov**

I pulled Allen through the portal and then I saw the kid pass out. I sighed and carried him bridal style to the new ark which Rhode had created. Tyki opened up the door to his room and quietly closed it not wanting to wake his shounen up. Tyki then locked the door and walked to the bed. He set his Shounen on the bed by the wall and layed next to him and used his hand to prop his head up. He noticed the beads of sweat pouring down said boys face and wiped them away with a handkerchief that was in his pocket then went back to gazing at his shounen.

**Allen's Pov **

**Inside Allen's Mind**

"Allen Walker we shall become one," Said the man in the mirror. Allen was enveloped in a darkness and he felt stabbing everywhere. He looked down and sure enough he was bleeding everywhere. The man in the mirror was now behind Allen hugging him and Allen was to tired to fight back and from loss of blood he couldn't fight back even if he wanted to. Allen tried to get a good look at the man but he couldn't so he turned his head and gasped as lips suddenly crushed into his and Allen was lost in a darkness now forever. Before Allen blacked out he heard the mirror man say one last thing ' we are now one.'

Still Allen's Pow

LATER THAT DAY

I woke up gasping for air and wondering where I was. I looked to my left and saw a man stairing at me with golden eyes. He looked like a model with his beautiful features. Allen looked over said man and noticed the guy was laying on the same bed but was wearing a suit. 'Really, who wairs a suit while laying on a bed?' " Allen," he purred. " Who is Allen," I asked and the man with gold eyes looked at me in shock then he smiled like it was the best darned day of his life." You are," he answered and I staired at him then I sat up.

**Later In The Evening **

I was told I was Allen walker and I was a Noah which Tyki said were" people chosen by god "

He told me I was an exorcist and about the ' Black Order' and I said it sounded stupid on which he smiled and is the golden eyed man.

**One Month Later**

I was walking with Rhode to find Millinie and I spotted Tyki. I walked past him hoping he wouldn't notice me in the crowded market but I had no such followed him and Rhode so Allen grabbed Rhod's hand and pulled her into a store which they had now lost Tyki. Rhode smiled at me and I smiled back because the Noah's are my family and I love them all even if they are all crazy.

**Flash Back To When Allen Met All The Noah's**

_**Tyki kissed me on the cheek and told me to wait outside so I complied with him.**_

_**He opened the door and said "come in."**_

_**I slowly walked in a little nervous and hid behind Tyki.**_

_**Everyone stopped breathing and I did too.**_

_**A girl with blueish Purple hair gave me a hug while squealing excitedly.**_

" _**Ummmmmm Hello?" I said in a polite tone. I looked at Tyki for help and he answered my silent prayers bysheilding me from the girl who now had a slight pout on her face.**_

_**EVERYONE'S POV **_

" _**Allen Walker," Someone in the room asked and I looked around sheepishly. " Walker?" I looked up at Tyki and he explained that walker was my last name and I let a slight pout slip onto my face and he smiled. **_

"_**Well Tyki- Pon you have some explaining to do," Said the guy at the front of the table. And so not later I was introduced to Sheryl, Rhode, Lulubell, Jasdero, Devitt, and the Mellenium Earl who insisted I call him Mellinie.**_

' _**A Family? What is a family though.' Tyki tought me the meaning and I would always be greatful to him that he helped me in such a way.**_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

I sat with Tyki and Rhode in the café I leaned on Tyki's shoulder and we sat there watching as birds and other small animals lived their lives. Tyki nuzzled my shoulder and I kissed him and we stopped when we heard a few voices say, " Allen, Allen –kun and a Moyashi."


	2. Chapter 2 Confessions

**A Change In Plans **

**Chapter 2 Confessions **

**Last Time On A Change In Plans-**

I sat with Tyki and Rhode in the café I leaned on Tyki's shoulder and we sat there watching as birds and other small animals lived their lives. Tyki nuzzled my shoulder and I kissed him and we stopped when we heard a few voices say, "Allen, Allen –kun and a Moyashi."

_NOW_

EVERYONE'S POV

Allen was kissing Tyki Mikk a Noah! We all called out to him, Kanda calling Allen a Moyashi, Lavi calling out Allen, and Lenalee calling out Allen-kun. The two broke apart and Allen looked at Road and she smiled then gave Allen a chaste kiss. She received a threatening look from Tyki, a blush from Allen, and a look of shock from the exorcists. "Ne Rhode don't kiss **my** Shounen," Tyki said in an all not to happy voice.

Lavi pulled out his hammer and swung it at Rhode who dodged and walked over to Allen and Tyki who had also jumped out of the way of the hammer. "Run Allen-kun," yelled Lenalee and all she received was a very grim "No," from Allen. Tyki came up behind Allen and hugged the boy from behind before he kissed Allen's cheek and the boy stood there. A black cat jumped down then transformed into none other than Lulubell and she was in her Noah form. "Oi Allen they might stop bugging you if you show them," Lulubell said in an annoyed tone. 'Show us what?' The exorcists thought. Allen let out a sigh and then we all understood as we saw the change. Allen's silver eyes turned gold his pale skin turned hazel and his once white hair now turned even whiter and two strands of hair were a crimson color. The thing that finally made their minds click was the 7 stigmata's that now lined his forehead.

Tykis grinned and kissed Allen on his lips and Allen kissed back. Rhode was pouting because her boy toy chose Tyki over her. Then Rhode created one of her doors and Tyki and Allen got pushed in by Rhode and Lulubell sighed covering her face as if she was embaraced of them then she too walked into the door. Now only three exorcists stood there.

1 Week Later the exorcists were sent on vacation

Meanwhile Allen and Tyki are looking for innocence

Allen's Pov

Allen liked China a lot it was so peaceful. Allen had been sent with Tyki to check if there was innocence there and so the two had set out to China. To make the job faster they split up and Allen was walking when he saw the green haired exorcist from the time where he and Tyki were in Spain. Allen walked over in his 'white form' and smiled at her. "So we meet again," he said in a polite tone then bowed. "Allen-kun," she said and tried to hug him but he held out an arm blocking her. "Miss I don't even know your name," I said. She looked sad and asked how much Tyki had told me and I replied that it was none of her business and she explained everything which still didn't change my mind. I was listening to her because it was polite but then I looked at her directly when she said five little words and they were 'I love you Allen-kun.' My mind snapped and my poker face slipped allowing a smirk." I will never love you back because I love Tyki," I said. Lenalee snapped and she pushed me against a brick wall and kissed me. I kicked her off and waves of pure hatred were literally flowing out of me. I grabbed her and pulled her into the ark door then opened another door and we were in the black order. I dragged the stupid wench and asked where the head office was. One very startled worker pointed and I broke down the door and pulled the girl in too."If I ever see this girl again I shall kill her," I said to the guy who looked very shocked then threw the girl at him and left through the ark door not even hiding the fact I was a Noah.

AT THE NEW ARK-

I walked into my room and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a shirt which had a picture of Moi Dix Mois the band on it. I put on a pair of black walked over to the mirror and looked at my appearance. My eyes were red instead or gold or silver because of how mad I was. My hair was slowly turning crimson and my pale white or hazel skin tuned a tan. I added some eyeliner and didn't even hide my arm. I locked my door and sat on my bed.

**1 Hour Later**

Knock*

I ignored it.

Knock* Knock* Knock*

I got up and I opened the door and flung it open. An akuma maid was standing there and she looked petrified after seeing me I smirked. "What," I asked her. " The family is being brought together master Earl wishes for you to come and you are already late," she said.

**At Dinner Allen's Pov Still**

I opened the door and walked in ignoring the surprised faces and started walking to my seat. Sheryl was already here so I was really late because he is usually like an hour late. Sheryl tried to hug me but I sidestepped and he crashed into the wall and silently whimpered. I smirked and avoided two more attempted glomps which came from Tyki and Rhode. I teleported and was in my seat. Tyki tried to kiss me when I was in my seat but I just teleported out of it and then started walking to the door and then opened it stepping into a flash of white then I was outside in Japan. I sat in a café and drank a pumpkin spice cappuccino.

**All Noah's Pov**

A boy with Crimson hair walked in and smirked at our expressions. It hit us all that it was Allen Walker after we saw the scar. Instead of his normal suit he wore skinny jeans and a tight shirt with some band on it above the picture it said 'Moi Dix Mois.' He wore black convers. His usual grey hair was now crimson and his pale skin now a tan. But what freaked everyone out the most were his eyes instead of the silver they were a deep red almost the color of blood. Sheryl tried to glomp Allen but the boy sidestepped causing the older Noah to crash into a wall this also happened when Tyki and Rhode tried right after Sheryl. I mean it was a little unusual that Allen had not given Sheryl a hug and even Rhode, but not giving Tyki one now something was wrong then the boy even teleported away from Tyki's kiss. Allen walked out the door and left everyone to converse on their own. What exactly had caused such a change in the boy? They all sat there to dazed to move then Jasdero and Devitt walked out and Lulubell excused herself. The Earl, Rhode, and Tyki all looked at each other before the Earl too left and Tyki and Rhode started to talk about what had happened.

**Chapter two is up pretty good I think I had my manager harass me to get it up she likes it that much….. This will hopefully tide you over for a while maybe a week or two? Well I'm hopefully going to get the rewrite of How Cake Can Bring People Together up so idk how long it will be**

_**Me: Yay I finished now all I have to do is make that vid for someone on YouTube!**_

_**Ari: Why are you making a video for someone on YouTube?**_

_**Me: Well they landed on a very lucky subscription number and they left a comment so I asked them their fave anime character and what anime they were in and I got Sasuke.  
Ari: …..**_

_**saissister (04:10:24 PM): thats my sebby**_

_**sayni (04:10:26 PM): i dont like seb that much**_

_**saissister (04:10:34 PM): ...**_

_**sayni (04:10:34 PM): i hate him really o-e i liek grell cuz**_

_**sayni (04:10:45 PM): .i just like him .-.**_

_**Fan service**_

_**Me:Well I got a chap up and if you want more at all you better review**_

_**Tyki: I want some lemons…..**_

_**Me:Well sorry you have to wait….**_

_**Tyki and Allen: Review so we can both get Lemons **_

_**Me: Finishes watching 'The Dog Of Flanders' and grabs tissue and wipes away tears. I'm hungry…..**_

_**Allen: Me too….Sais cook something ….**_

_**Me: Fine –sigh- lazy asses can't even cook =.= **_

_**Review People or I won't write a thing ever!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Rivals Of Love

A Change In Plans

Chapter 3 Rivals of Love

**Allen's Pov**

'What a nice dismal day,' I thought. I looked around Florence and I couldn't help but grimace. I walked around and spotted the green haired exorcist with a girl with white hair. I followed them and when they split up I followed the white haired girl. I watched her change into a pair of crimson red pants with a Tokio Hotel t-shirt with red converse. Her eyes were crimson and her skin was paler than before. She walked into a bar and I followed. I sat down and watched her closely.

**Everyone In Bar's Pov**

A girl walked into the bar then a boy a few minutes after her. She walked on stage and began to play a violin.

Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite  
Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto  
Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao  
Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae  
Ikui kuno tositsukia  
Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo

Watashiha inorituzukeru  
Mou kakonnokotoni ai

Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite  
Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto  
Ukabu fukurami itoshi yakogao  
Daichini taruru ilusenno yume, yume

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni  
Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga  
Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo

Watashiha inorituzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo  
Tsunaidateni kisuwo

Everyone was stunned in awed silence in the bar. The girl walked off stage after bowing and left.

_Unknown to the girl she was being followed by 2 exorcists and a Noah._

**The Two Exorcists POV**

We watched the girl's performance and then as she left we too departed and followed her. Lenalee was talking to her earlier it seemed she had innocence but she wasn't joining the order and that meant they were going to force her too.

They soon stopped her in an alleyway and began questioning her.

**Allen's Pov**

Two exorcists stopped the girl they started asking her questions and Allen listened intently.

Red Head Guy: "Girl you need to come with us to the black order."

White haired Girl: "No."

Black Haired Guy: "You don't have a choice."

White Haired Girl: "No."

The girl stood there smirking and then one of them activated their innocence and then the girl began to have a blackish glow and then parts of her cloths ripped off and it showed innocence there was innocence in her legs feet arms back and teeth and she had weapons on her which meant an equipt type so basically this girl had every kind of innocence,

She didn't move but both exorcists were on the ground bleeding. I looked at the exorcists then at the girl who had some blood on her. She licked it off her hand and didn't bother with the rest. I appeared behind her and hugged her. She wasn't shocked but when I licked her cheek she was and then I decided to take her to the old ark which I controlled.

_When Allen Was In The Bar_

_His Thought were ….._

_The person who sings that song is her? _

_Interesting seems like I'll have some fun maybe I can be on top with this girl oh what a change_

_{} Allen has been groped and ect by Tyki but never have they had sex {}_

_God there are times I really hate Tyki but now I need a release…._

_**AT THE OLD ARK-**_

_**Allen's POV**_

I walked into the white room but then I destroyed all the mirrors so I couldn't see the reflecting shadow.

I created a bed and placed the girl on it I layed down on it next to her and played with a strand of her hair.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she sat upright before I pinned her back down again."What is your name," I asked. "…don't have one….," she whispered. She looked at me with her crimson eyes no sign of emotion showing.

I was taken aback and she staired at me. I had once too used that face before I had met Tyki it was a poker face and it was used to hide the pain you felt."I am-." I started but was cut off."You are Allen Walker," she said. "So you are the singer who sings in my head," I said smiling. "Yes I suppose I am supposed to be the 13th Noah," she said. She smiled somewhat but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

_**Allen took the singer with him to the new ark where the other Noah where**_

_**At New Ark **_

_**Everyone's Pov**_

All Noah were gathered at the table having a meeting and Tyki and Rhode were still looking dismal. "You bastard I told you I don't want to go here and I hate them this is fucking kidnapping!" A voice yelled which all Noah clearly heard it and looked at the door.

**13****th****'s POV**

"LET ME FUCKING GO YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled at the damn brat. I kicked and punched and did everything but with my bindings I could do nothing but be dragged by my arm into the room which I knew was where the Noah were. I was dragged in and finally damn fucking Allen let me go. My eyes changed from silver blue to a dark red. I made a break for the door but the damn earl was blocking it so I jumped backwards and did a back flip. I looked around and damn all the Noah had to be here. Allen was leaning on the wall behind me and I glared at him. His smirk turned off and he watched me closely I pulled out my katana and smirked at everyone in the room. Allen looked shocked and started running over to me but I started to push the blade into my heart and they all looked shocked the sword deactivated and turned into a dagger and then an old voice spoke.

"Well finally someone found you but the circumstances are a bit sad and trying to kill yourself really Aya?" It said. I flinched at the name, "Nea," I made the word as silently as possibly. I stepped back away and then ran for the window I was aware that it was a good distance down but I wouldn't die. I jumped out and something wrapped around my arm and I bashed into the wall and was slowly pulled up.

My eyes burned and I passed out

saissister (07:02:11 PM): one question whats a good japanese girl name?

sayni (07:02:21 PM): one

saissister (07:02:25 PM): thats like sexy

saissister (07:02:26 PM): o.e

saissister (07:02:34 PM): for a fanfic

sayni (07:02:34 PM): ik who kira is cuz i seen al lda eps and red all da mangas on it

sayni (07:02:36 PM): and

sayni (07:02:40 PM): :| i make up names

saissister (07:02:50 PM): any suggestions

saissister (07:02:53 PM): o.o

sayni (07:02:53 PM): hm

sayni (07:02:59 PM): pick a letter

saissister (07:03:07 PM): s

sayni (07:03:16 PM): hm

sayni (07:03:21 PM): suika DX

saissister (07:03:28 PM): l

saissister (07:03:30 PM): L

saissister (07:03:34 PM): ._.

sayni (07:03:40 PM): XD

saissister (07:04:25 PM): Im fonna scream soon Dx

saissister (07:04:31 PM): i cant think of a name

sayni (07:04:34 PM): im thinkin

saissister (07:04:41 PM): i keep calling her the white haired girl

saissister (07:04:55 PM): Dx but now i absolutely need a name

sayni (07:04:56 PM): alyu?

saissister (07:05:05 PM): wth

saissister (07:05:08 PM): Dx

sayni (07:05:09 PM): XD im bored ok

sayni (07:05:22 PM): yufemia?

saissister (07:05:42 PM): wow i know u took that from some anime but i foget which

saissister (07:05:44 PM): Dx

sayni (07:06:09 PM): XD it one of my friends

sayni (07:06:13 PM): usernames

sayni (07:06:29 PM): oh yea

sayni (07:06:32 PM): wait a min

saissister (07:07:25 PM): wa

saissister (07:08:26 PM): Death Note Movies?

sayni (07:08:42 PM): random name Bridgit

saissister (07:08:51 PM): ...

saissister (07:08:57 PM): imma go with aya

sayni (07:08:57 PM): XD

That is how I got the 13th's name which was thought of after watching various things

1 : Interview with The Vampire

2: The Rocky Horror Picture Show

3: Full Moon Wo Sagashite

4: The Vampires Assistance

5: Bleach

I couldn't think of a name but when I ate ramen it came appeared and I seriously got mad and so that's what happened.

So I got a new chapter up I hope to get another up by Friday because on this weekend I have to go by my dad's and I don't have the best access to a computer

Review and tell me what you think I might end this since im not getting reviews

Review or im ending this at chapter 5

Suggestions are welcome and I'm happy I haven't gotten a single bad review or flame yet yay!

Bye for now

Saissister-


	4. Chapter 4

**A Change In Plans **

**Chapter 4 : Cherry Blossoms Falling**

**13****th****'s Dream**

_I want to see the cherry blossoms fall one last time… I walked covered in blood through the town I left droplets of blood, my blood as I walked through it to get to the cherry blossom tree I wanted to see. People stared and shrieked at me but isn't it funny they didn't even try to help me. _

_I walked to the tree and looked at the cherry blossoms which fell slowly. I sat down and leaned back on the tree, I watched the small flowers fall off the tree. I watched one land in my hand and watched as it turned black. I was mesmerized by it so I didn't notice that someone walked up. _

_Hello little girl~ , a voice said and I looked up. "Is it a man or was it a creature…..' were my thoughts. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a white dress shirt with a tan coat. What freaked me out was his hat that had black roses with skulls on it. He had spectacles and this weird Cheshire like grin. _

_I ignored it and hoped it would leave me in peace but being me I had no such luck. "How do you do I am the Millennium Earl, " it said. I glared at the Earl and shifted my gaze back to the flower on my hand. "Do you want one of your loved ones back,_ _ " the Earl said. I was shocked but what loved ones. "I have no loved ones," I whispered. When I saw the supposed Earl's expression I smirked. The throbbing in my head was getting worse and I inwardly cursed. _

_Blood was running down the side of my face and I stuck my tongue out and licked some of the blood. He left and I just kept looking at the cherry blossoms which kept falling._

_I looked at the cherry blossom in my hand and I felt my eyes slide shut and darkness overcame me._

End Of Dream-

I jolted awake and I took in my surroundings. A room that was white as snow and the only out of place thing was me. I tried getting up but something kept me down. I slowly looked down at my waist and two arms were around me. I looked to my left and saw silver hair. I slowly took them off and started to crawl off the bed then something grabbed my arm.

I looked back and once again it was Allen Walker who held me. He looked into my eyes and I had to avert my gaze.

"Your dreams don't seem to be so nice 13th," he whispered. "Don't even bother just kill me," I said. He looked shocked but then got up and pulled me into a hug. It was nice but somehow it hurt. The pain encased me and I didn't fight it I just let everything pour out of me.

Chapter 4 End

I hope my grammar is getting better but I if it's not sorry.

I promised this update so here it is, sorry it's a little shorter than normal but I had a lot to do.

Review Please

If I don't get any reviews I'm ending this at chapter 5 and there will be no lemon!

Now a word from the creators!-

Sais: Well I got 1 hour to write this so idk how it turned out

Sora: At least u updated

Sais: I guess…

Review Or Its going to end


	5. Chapter 5 Halloween Surprise

Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of A change in Plans

**Halloween Surprise**

Allen's POV

I dressed up in my vampire outfit I bought from Halloween Express and ran out to find Road and Aya-Chan waiting for me. I assume Rhode was Alice from that one movie and Aya was dressed in a pixie outfit with bright colors which she clearly didn't like and I'm sorry but I laughed at them both.

"ha..HA…HAHAHAHAHA," I was laughing so hard I had turned red. I felt pain as I was laughing and stopped to look at Rhode who held Aya's staff that went with her outfit and I guessed she'd hit me with it.

"Allen-kun you shouldn't laugh at people! I mean look you're in a vampire outfit! You look so cute and yet you laugh at us! Some people would think you're adorible," Rhode said while giving a scolding look.

"Fine then let's go," I said. We all walked out the doprs and went to get some god damn awesome candy.

**LATER**

"Ne ne Rhode can we go home now," I asked. Its not like I didn't want to stay out but well the candy is so freaking heavy and I'm tired. Rhode let pout onto her face but didn't say anything. One of her "Heart doors" opened up and she pulled me and Aya into it.

"Where's Tyki," I asked. I hadn't seen him for like well I don't know….12 hours? "You'll see Allen-CHAN!" Rhode said with this like Cheshire grin and it freaked me out. I left them both in the hall and made my way to my room.

**NEXT CHAP LEMON IF I GET 10 REVEIWS BY THE END OF OCTOBER**

**I MEAN IT **

**Sais: I'm sorry this chap is so short but well like 2 people reviewed maybe if I get 10 reviews I'll write the lemon so people review if u really want a lemon chap**

**Sora: You shouldn't even write this.**

**Sais: I go to extra lessons some kids in my class call it cram and my lessons and I get A's and stuff so get off my case….**

**Sora: I guess but Lemons really? **

**Sais: if I get 10 reveiws yes I will **

**Sora: -shivers- **

**BYE **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Not one review…..

WOW I got some faves and story alerts from people but not one review…

This is sort of bull people I gave you about a month… and not even one?

If I get 5 then I'll write the yaoi scene I asked for 10 before and gave you a month but you know…you all get a week A WEEK AND I should at least get

MYABE NOONE READS THE STUFF AT THE BOTTOM!

5 Reviews

PLEASE!

U ALL GETS A WEEK OR I DON'T WRITE A YAOI BUT I WILL WRITE A CHAP TO SUM IT UP!

~SAISSISTER~


	7. Chapter 6 The End

_**A Change In Plans**_

_**Chapter 5 : The End**_

_Today is the day I leave the Noah's mansion. I can't take all the fighting….._

_Both sides only fight…._

_I want to bring peace to this world and maybe one day I will and I will not choose either sides._

_I must go soon._

"Aya-Chan" I called out as I walked through the halls of the mansion I called home up until today.

"Yes Allen," a shrill voice answered.

"Will you come with me," I needed someone with me and no one better to come with me than her.

She looked into my eyes then she nodded.

I walked into my room and grabbed the picture of all the Noah and me, grabbed what little skinny jeans and t shirts I had. I wore my red skinny jeans with tints of black and my Majin Tentei Nougami Neuro shirt. I put on my black converse and tied them. I grabbed all the manga I owned and my sketchbook.

Aya was outside my door with a Pandora Hearts t shirt and some red and black checkered skinny jeans with chains everywhere. Her converses were Kingdom Hearts what's with all the hearts…..

She had a Naruto Shippuden knapsack and was staring at the ceiling when she noticed me walking up she stood up.

I left a note for Tyki in his room on his bed. We walked out the door and glanced back at the mansion one last time. How long before we would come back? Maybe never but who knew. I wasn't happy that I might never see Tyki again but Mana told me to keep walking and where I was I had stopped moving. _I love you Tyki._ We would one day return is what kept me going.

_**Tyki POV**_

I walked into my room and was ready to crash. I'd been on a mission and left my shonen here in this crazed mansion. I walked over to my bed and was about to lay down when I noticed a note on my bed. I picked it up and sat on the edge of my bed and opened it.

_Tyki I can't stay here anymore, I forgot what Mana told me and I need to follow my own path._

_I don't want any more fighting so I will strive to get the peace for both sides._

_Don't look for me, I will one day come back to you but I can't stay with you right now not until the fighting stops._

_I asked Aya-Chan to come with me and she has. _

_By the time you read this I will be long gone._

_I love you Tyki,_

_Allen_

_10 Years Later_

_**Allen's Pov**_

_**Aya stayed with me until the war was over then she went off with Lavi Bookman. I walked away from the battle and I knew I was followed. Arms wrapped around my torso and someone leaned in and whispered "Welcome Back My Dear Shonen" I turned towards the figure and gazed into the golden pools. A chaste kissed was placed on my lips and I kissed back. We broke for air and I whispered to the figure, "I love you Tyki." "And I you Shonen." **_

_**THE END**_

_**Sorry for the long wait to the 4 people who reviewed and also my comp got hacked and my mom's boy friend Leo and a thanks to the following people**_

The Raven

**XxKirizakixX**

**Aurora Leon DeLuna**

**Sachiel Angelo**

_**My 4 reveiwers….**_

_**Sorry theres no lemon but not enough reviews and I've given u guys chances **_

_**Well R and R Ima write a fanfic soon and I'm working on a beta maybe but idk …..**_

_10:21:14 AM: Type below to start a chat with Naomikitty._

_saissister (10:21:02 AM): I'm having major writers block_

_saissister (10:21:03 AM): D:_

_naomikitty (10:21:11 AM): uh nuuuu_

_naomikitty (10:21:12 AM): D:_

_saissister (10:21:18 AM): yup_

_saissister (10:21:34 AM): i havent updated this story for like a month or two_

_saissister (10:23:28 AM): D;_

_naomikitty (10:23:59 AM): o.o_

_saissister (10:24:18 AM): yup and im writing the ending atm_

_saissister (10:24:48 AM): I got nothing so im like combining like all my fave animes endings to make a superfantabulous ending_

_saissister (10:24:55 AM): im jk_

_saissister (10:25:06 AM): im writing it like making allen a peice maker_

_naomikitty (10:25:42 AM): :O thats cool_

_saissister (10:26:04 AM): do u know wat show im talking about_

_saissister (10:26:05 AM): o.o_

_saissister (10:26:35 AM): ._

_naomikitty (10:27:39 AM): noooope_

_saissister (10:27:56 AM): d Gray man_

_saissister (10:27:58 AM): D:_

_naomikitty (10:28:03 AM): ohhh i havent watched that yet_

_saissister (10:28:06 AM): AWESOME AS FUDGING HELL!_

_saissister (10:28:10 AM): D:_

_naomikitty (10:29:03 AM): lol_

_saissister (10:29:20 AM): o.o_

_saissister (10:29:28 AM): 103 eps_

_saissister (10:29:34 AM): and like 200 chaps_

_saissister (10:29:36 AM): _

_!_

_saissister (10:29:45 AM): _

_ONGOING MANGA!_

_naomikitty (10:29:55 AM): haha_

_naomikitty (10:29:57 AM): niiiice_

_saissister (10:30:18 AM): yeh_


End file.
